Kazulian Home Guard
The Kazulian Home Guard of the Kazulian Armed Forces (Kazulianisk: Heimevernet) is the largest sub-component of the armed force reserves, followed by the Army Reserves, Navy Reserves and Air Forces Reserves. The Home Guard consists mainly of local rapid response units, numbering to around 100,000 total strength, organised in several brigades and a few divisions. The majority of the soldiers maintain a civilian job while serving the army part-time. The Home Guard consists of sailors, soldiers and airmen who train to the level of, and are interchangeable with, their Regular Force counterparts, as per the "total force" policy outlined in both the 4056 Defence White Papers, and are posted to Kazulian Armed Forces operations or duties on an ongoing basis. Each reserve force is operationally and administratively responsible to its corresponding environmental command; those being the Kazulian Navy, the Kazulian Army and the Kazulian Air Force. The Commander, the Inspector-General of the Home Guard, is the head of the Home Guard, representing the 200,000 present and veteran soldiers, reporting directly to the Chief of Defence. Components The Home Guard with the national security forces are part of the Kazulian Armed Forces' mission-based organisation. The Home Guard is a unit and constitutes the basis for the protection of Kazulia. It has the task of operating over the entire conflict scale, from societal support during great strains in peacetime to armed combat in times of war. The units of the Home Guard have a response capability that is measured in hours, as opposed to days or weeks. The personnel is made up of locally recruited volunteers and consists largely of experienced soldiers and officers with a background in mission-based units. When the Armed Forces are called in to help with forest fires, flooding or missing person searches, it often falls to Home Guard units to support the police and Rescue Services. In addition to personnel who have completed their national service or Basic Military Training, the Home Guard includes a large proportion of specialists, for example, paramedics, motorcycle orderlies and dog handlers, that are recruited and trained by voluntary defence organisations. Territorial Organisation With respect to the Home Guard, Kazulia is divided into five military regions: * Northern Defence Sector (comprised of Arenvanger, Åndalnes, Sognheim and Verdalsund).). * Southern Defence Sector (comprised of Verdalheim, Sarpsfjord, Koperhalsen and Brønnøystrand). * Eastern Defence Sector (comprised of Asvald, Hudiksburg, Rjustrand and Steinhelle). * Western Defence Sector (comprised of Verdalreid, Stjørdalsros and Flekkedal). * Central Defence Sector (comprised of Honningvanger, Tromhalsen, Skalm and Sutherland ). Northern Defence Sector 2nd Territorial Division (Reserve) * 2nd (Territorial) Infantry Brigade * 4th (Territorial) Infantry Brigade * 6th (Territorial) Infantry Brigade * 5th (Territorial) Infantry Brigade * 2nd (Reserve) Artillery Brigade 5th Territorial Division (Reserve) * 6th Territorial Brigade * 13th (Reserve) Territorial Brigade * 15th (Reserve) Territorial Brigade * 17th (Reserve) Territorial Brigade * 5th (Reserve) Artillery Brigade * 9th (Reserve) Armoured Brigade Southern Defence Sector 6th "Hryggr" Territorial Division * 7th Territorial Brigade * 8th Territorial Brigade * 9th Territorial Brigade * 34th Territorial Brigade * 10th Armoured Brigade * 7th Artillery Brigade 7th "Skeggjaðr" Territorial Division (Reserve) * 1st (Reserve) Territorial Brigade * 2nd (Reserve) Territorial Brigade * 3rd(Reserve) Territorial Brigade * 4th (Reserve) Territorial Brigade Eastern Defence Sector 8th "Trúa" Territorial Division * 14th Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 15th Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 16th Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 17th Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 3rd Undercover Strike Unit * 10th Artillery brigade (Reserve) 9th Territorial Division * 1st Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 22nd Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 23rd Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 24th Territorial Brigade (Reserve) * 4th Undercover Strike Unit * 19th Artillery brigade (Reserve) Category:Armed Forces of Kazulia